I Thought This Only Happened on TV
by reluctantfangirl213
Summary: "Another love triangle in Chicago? I thought these things only happened on TV!" What could go wrong when the bartender-who is also an ex-girlfriend-gets involved with Jay's feelings for Erin? About Gabby Dawson's involvement and observations on the Linstead situation. I feel like Gabby would be very interested in the love drama happening at Molly's. Several chapters planned.
1. Chapter 1

I Thought This Only Happened on TV

Chapter 1

Gabby Dawson mopped the sweat off of her forehead for at least the tenth time that night. She wondered if anyone would believe her if she said that shifts at Molly's were usually more tiring than shifts at 51. They were. At least for her. Managing all of the noisy people asking her questions, trying to remember who wanted which drink, and cleaning up the inevitable drunk guys catcalling and falling all over the floor exhausted her. Sometimes she questioned the wisdom of agreeing to own the place with Herrmann and Otis. The bar had been nothing but a headache for her, but the happiness and relaxation it brought Chicago's firefighters and cops made it hard to resent the place.

She glanced up as her brother, Antonio, leaned against the bar in front of her. He looked like hell. "Hey Bro. You taking off?" She tried to keep her tone light.

He eyed her dully. "Yeah. Wouldn't want Laura to use my hanging out at a bar all night against me in the…divorce…"

So he was finally able to use the "D" word. Gabby narrowed her eyes at the mention of Laura's name. _What a bitch_. Who left their husband after he'd been shot because he wanted to keep working? Any woman who married a cop should know what they're signing on for. Gabby forced a smile and flicked her bar towel at her brother. "Tonio, you have nothing to worry about. You're a great dad."

"Yeah, thanks," he said morosely. He shifted his weight before muttering, "I'll see you."

"Do you need a ride home? Casey is right over at 51, he could come by…"

Antonio interrupted her, "No, no. I'm fine. Olinsky is gonna drop me off. Us divorcee's have to stick together—though _his_ wife seems to have forgiven _him_."

"Hey, you said that it took her ages to come around. Laura might still cool off." Gabby hated saying that. She hoped Laura was out of their lives for good.

"Right. Maybe she will." Antonio didn't sound like he believed it.

Gabby smirked. "Just don't move into her garage okay Bro? That's a little creepy." She was gratified to see Antonio smile a little. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"No, garages aren't really for me," he said. Antonio started to move toward the door where Olinksy was waiting. He paused and lowered his voice, "Hey, Gab. Can you do something about him please?" He inclined his head toward Jay Halstead, who was slumped against the bar pulling a napkin into a million soggy pieces. He looked worse than Antonio, which was really saying something.

Gabby hesitated. "I don't know…whatever he needs I don't think I'm the one to help him." Her raised eyebrows were intended to remind her brother of her past with Jay.

Antonio gave a dry chuckle, "No. I'm sure you aren't what—or should I say who—he needs. But you've always been good at listening to people and offering advice. Besides, you're the bartender tonight so it's kind of your job. I'm sure you'll be able to help him better than Herrmann tomorrow night, and I don't think the rest of us in Intelligence can take him moping around another day."

With that her brother walked out. Gabby groaned and glanced back at Jay. He wasn't even drunk. A drunk guy railing about the world and crying over a nonsensical slight she could've handled. Jay had only had about half a beer and he looked like he needed an in-depth conversation about his problems. Gabby suspected she knew exactly _who_ the problem happened to be. She peeked across the room to where a few firefighters were hanging out, Severide among them. Sitting with them was Erin Lindsay, Halstead's partner and Severide's girlfriend. Gabby bit her lip. _Really? Another love triangle in Chicago? I thought these things only happened on TV._

It really wasn't even her business. Antonio had forgotten to mention that while she _was_ good at listening and offering advice, she was even better at sticking her nose where it wasn't wanted or needed. But she _had_ been stuck between two guys twice in the past year. Maybe she could help. First Pete and Casey, then Casey and…Jay…maybe not. This could get way too awkward.

Gabby snuck a look back at Jay. He looked like a neglected puppy. _Damn it. _Why had she always had a soft spot for puppies? Striding across the room she snatched the decimated napkin away from him and swept it into the trash.

"Unless you're planning on helping me clean up later I suggest you let the napkins remain intact," she said.

Jay grimaced. "Sorry." He took a halfhearted sip of his beer.

"Would you like a refill? Or something stronger?" Gabby offered, hoping he'd say yes and that he also wanted to be left alone.

"No thanks."

When he didn't offer anything else Gabby nearly groaned. _Let it go Gabby._ But she couldn't. "Good thing I'm not relying solely on your business tonight. We wouldn't be able to pay the electricity for a single lightbulb."

"Sorry," he mumbled again.

Feeling increasingly uncomfortable, Gabby took the towel off of her shoulder and started wiping the bar. That's what bartenders did in this kind of situation in movies, so she figured it couldn't hurt. She watched Jay from the corner of her eye. His eyes were drawn to the firefighters' corner like he was being compelled by a higher power. He didn't seem to be able to help himself and he seemed to be making himself more miserable with every glance. The regret lining his features didn't suit him.

Jay was a good-looking guy. Gabby had noticed the first time she'd seen him here at Molly's. His easy smile and intelligent eyes were a devastating combination. Her relationship with Jay had been unusual, but she couldn't say she regretted it. She was happy with Casey of course, but she had to confess that Jay had been fun and unpredictable and—why not just admit it—sexy as hell. It was nearly unfair to the other men in the room. A hot, witty cop? He could have had his pick of the women in the bar and beyond. But he didn't want some random woman. He wanted his partner, and it was abundantly clear. Gabby had been watching this train wreck in the making for several months. Before Erin had started dating Severide, Gabby had been convinced that the partners had something going on. The unresolved sexual tension had made her shifts at Molly's far more interesting. Then something had gone terribly wrong. Gabby wasn't stupid or uninformed about the happenings in Chicago. After Jay had been accused of killing the child molester nothing had been the same between him and Erin. There was no way Erin could think he was guilty, could she? Gabby had mulled over the idea, but it didn't make any sense. Nearly simultaneously Erin and Severide had started showing up at Molly's together. Not much surprised Gabby. That relationship had. She knew Erin had helped with Severide's sister, but dating? The two just didn't work as far as Gabby was concerned. Not that she _was _concerned. _Not my business_, she reminded herself.

What had been so interesting about the Erin/Jay train wreck was the unevenness of the wreckage. Erin seemed content with Severide and happy to keep Jay as a friend. Jay did not seem content _or_ happy about anything. He followed his partner to the bar each night and gazed longingly at her and then left early. Gabby had started losing interest, assuming she'd been reading too far into the partners' feelings for each other and that Jay would start dating someone else too. But he didn't. He'd brought a blonde to Molly's once, but he'd seemed to be faking interest; his detachment towards her blatant. Gabby had finally had to stop monitoring him because it was so damned depressing.

"Oh for God's sake," Gabby finally ground out. "Drink this." She poured him a shot of the first bottle she could reach, which happened to be tequila. She shoved the glass into his hand.

Jay's words were startled, "What? Why?"

Gabby inclined her head towards the corner. "Let's just skip to the fact that I'm not blind so that you can stop playing dumb."

With a groan Jay poured the tequila into his mouth and slammed the glass back down. He gestured for her to pour another. Now they were getting somewhere.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Gabby asked bluntly. There had to be a reason.

Jay looked horrified. "Are you insane?"

"No." Gabby watched him expectantly.

"We work together," Jay offered halfheartedly.

She rolled her eyes. "So? Casey and I work together. Workplace romances can be hot."

Jay colored slightly. "Not under Voight they can't." He hesitated before asking, "Isn't this kind of weird? Us discussing this?"

"So you're just going to let that manipulative asshole dictate who you can be with?" she snapped, completely ignoring his question and briefly forgetting that she'd decided to forgive Voight.

Jay coughed a laugh and for a minute he was the grinning, easygoing guy she remembered. "Still holding a grudge against Voight? I thought you were past that."

"Don't change the subject Halstead. I _saw_ how you and Erin used to look at each other. What happened?"

The amusement left Jay's face and his mouth quirked down at the corners. "Nothing."

Gabby huffed her annoyance. "Jesus, Jay! I'm your bartender! I'm supposed to help you with your problems. You're making that awfully difficult."

"You're also my ex. That changes things. Conflict of interest or something," he countered.

She waggled her left hand in his face. "Your very engaged ex. Unless you still hold a torch for me…" she trailed off.

Jay mumbled something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like 'I wish' before saying, "I don't."

"Perfect. Conflict gone. Now, if you're going to deflect my first questions, answer one thing for me." Gabby paused to make sure he was paying attention. When his blue—both literally and figuratively—gaze met hers, she continued, "Do you act like this at work?"

He started. "What? No!" he said indignantly.

Gabby shook her head. "I'd love to believe you, but I don't. Especially not with what I've heard from Tonio."

"I'm not doing this. If there's a problem with my work just tell Antonio to say the word and I'll start looking for a new job." Jay began pushing away from the bar.

"Jay, please!" Gabby grabbed his arm. "Just talk to me. What do you have to lose? It might even help you feel better."

He dropped back into his chair. "Fine. But this better not get spread throughout 51."

"Of course not," she said, a little offended. "Bartender, remember? There's a code. Bartender/customer confidentiality."

"I'm pretty sure that's doctors and patients," Jay said dryly.

"Same thing." She waved him off. "Now. Why didn't you and Erin _really_ get together?"

Jay rubbed a hand over his face. "This is ridiculous. I feel like a hormonal teenage girl."

Gabby just raised an eyebrow and waited.

"Fine. Voight really was a big factor. Erin takes his opinion seriously, and if it hadn't worked out between us she knew that it would mess with the dynamic of the team. So, when she outright said that she thought we should keep it professional I went along with her wishes. That's it. The whole story."

Gabby snorted. "Okay…Just because you agreed being professional was best doesn't mean the feelings went away. I mean, yours certainly haven't. And, what? She just started dating Severide and forgot all about you?"

Jay winced. "You aren't very good at this making me feel better thing."

Gabby blushed. _Way to go Genius. _"Sorry."

Jay cast her a contemplative look. "Maybe her feelings did. Go away that is. Maybe she just liked the idea of using me to piss of Voight and didn't care all along. I don't know. All I know is she didn't believe me about Lonny and I was furious with her. The next thing I knew there was a Severide in the picture." He swallowed. "We can still be really good partners. Whatever Antonio has seen, I haven't let all this affect my work. Erin and I are fine. It's just—lately I come here, and—"

"Can't stand seeing her happy with Severide?" Gabby finished helpfully.

Jay glowered at her. "Yeah. I thought, I thought he was a womanizer, you know? That their thing would be over quickly. But it's been months and she talks about him all the time…" his words died and he shrugged helplessly.

Gabby bit her lip. Poor Jay. He really cared for Erin and she was just throwing it back in his face. Could she actually be oblivious to his misery? Or did she just truly not care because she didn't share his feelings? Gabby barely knew Erin, but from her own observations and from what she'd heard from Tonio, Erin seemed okay. In fact, Gabby had liked her. But something had to be done about this whole debacle.

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit!_ There was no way she could disengage herself from this now. She was invested and morbidly fascinated. It was like how pedestrians slowed to gawk as they passed a gruesome car crash—their eyes open wide with horror, but sparkling with curiosity. As a paramedic who saw injuries and pain every day she'd never understood the phenomenon. Now she did.

She jumped as Jay barked, "For God's sake Gabby, say something! Don't just look at me like that!"

"He is!" she blurted the first thing that came to her mind. At Jay's baffled look she added, "A womanizer. Or he has been in the past. But he seems to care for Erin."

Jay paled. "Great."

Gabby wanted to slap herself. "He won't hurt her, Jay." Oh for Heaven's sake. This was coming out all wrong. But wouldn't Jay want to know that Severide wouldn't hurt the woman they both loved? Maybe not. Maybe Jay would actually _like_ to think that he would hurt her. Make Severide the bad guy so that Jay could comfort her later. This was all so confusing.

She opened her mouth again, but she was saved from making everything even worse by a noisy patron yelling for more shots. "I have to—"

Jay waved her away. "I know, go. Do your job. Thanks for listening."

Gabby smiled wanly. "Not sure I really helped. Good luck. I, uh, I'm rooting for you." She winked and scurried around the bar to give him a hug.

With a soft laugh, Jay returned the hug. "Thanks Gabby," he murmured.

_He smells good too. Better add that to the list of his admirable qualities, _she thought distractedly. She started heading to the loud customer who was now banging his feet on the bar. Yes, his _feet._ _For Christ__'__s sake. _She scowled in the customer's direction. Jay stiffened beside her as Erin's deep laugh rang throughout the room. Gabby cringed and grabbed for the bottle of tequila.

Jay stopped her. "You'd better leave that."


	2. Chapter 2

I Thought This Only Happened on TV

Chapter 2

The silence that awaited her in the bathroom was beyond gratifying. Gabby checked the time on her phone as she leaned against the sink. A one and two zeros tauntingly glared back at her to remind her that her shift at 51 started later that day. She'd already announced last call and ushered most of the customers out, but she still had so much to clean up. As she eyed herself in the mirror she noted that the dark rings under her eyes were becoming a permanent feature of her face. Casey had been telling her that she worked too hard. Maybe he was right. It would definitely be worth discussing the idea of a permanent bartender with the guys. She leaned down and splashed a handful of water on her face. She splashed a second handful just as the door creaked open.

The gruff throat-clearing easily identified the visitor to Gabby. "Hey Erin," she said without turning around. Gabby met the other woman's eyes in the mirror and hoped that the hostility she was feeling wasn't too evident. She dropped her eyes and dug through her purse for concealer. If Casey saw the dark circles under her eyes when she got home…

"Gabby." Erin shifted uneasily. "The guys are ready to leave. I just came to wash up." She moved to stand at the next sink and busied herself washing her hands.

Gabby dabbed the concealer under her eyes and furtively observed the detective in the mirror. She was pretty in an intense sort of way. Erin was shorter than she was, but somehow seemed taller. Maybe it was the posture and confidence that all the Intelligence detectives appeared to possess. Then there was the gravelly voice. No offense to Jay or even Tonio, but next to Voight Erin was the most intimidating member of the team. At the moment, however, Gabby didn't care that Erin was fierce and street smart, or that she had the training to tie her up in a knot despite her firefighter training. She wanted to punch the other woman squarely in the face. _Careful Gabby. Get out of here before you do something stupid. _

"Congratulations, by the way," Erin said softly.

"What?" Gabby asked, completely taken off guard.

A smile ghosted Erin's features. She inclined her head toward Gabby's left hand. "Your brother told me that you and Lt. Casey got engaged."

"Oh. Thank you." She couldn't let it go. It wasn't the Dawson way. Gabby couldn't stop herself from adding innocently, "Not Kelly?"

Erin appeared unfazed. "He told me too, but after your brother. Kelly's ecstatic for Casey. He said that he always thought you'd end up together. Even when you were seeing other people."

_Like Jay you mean?_ she wanted to snap. _Be polite Gabby._ "He's a romantic, huh? Soulmates and everything." At Erin's nod she continued, "You don't strike me as the type."

Erin's eyes narrowed slightly. "Opposites attract, right?"

"I guess," Gabby said with a shrug. "You two seem very happy together." _Stop being nasty! _she chastised herself.

"Yeah, very happy," Erin echoed. She was staring unseeingly into the mirror. "Do you and Casey have a date set?"

Gabby frowned, forgetting for a minute that she was in the process of actively disliking Erin. "No, it doesn't feel right. Making wedding plans in the middle of my brother's divorce."

Erin's eyes flashed. "God, what a bitch! What kind of woman leaves her husband only weeks after he almost died?" She flushed as Gabby gaped at her. "I—I'm sorry. Wow. I don't really know Laura, but she's—"

"A bitch," Gabby finished, smirking. "Don't worry, I'm with you there."

Erin grinned at her. "Okay then."

Deciding to postpone the Erin-hating for another minute, Gabby queried, "Does he seem okay? Antonio? He keeps trying to act put-together in front of me, but I'm worried about him. Laura and the kids were everything to him, and…how is he at work?"

Erin brow furrowed. "It was bad at first. When she just left and wouldn't take his calls. It was killing all of us. Voight was ready to put out an APB on her and then kick her ass. We'd have all helped. Now that Antonio knows though, and the divorce is in progress, he seems better. He just wants to focus on taking care of your niece and nephew. Which is admirable. May I speak freely?"

Gabby nodded and Erin took a deep breath. "I think he'll be better off without her. It'll be rough for the kids, but for Antonio? It will be better. Maybe he can find someone who will make him happier. Who will understand his job."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Gabby agreed. "It's important to have someone you don't have to explain yourself to. For the relationship to be completely natural." Was it her imagination or did Erin's face pale slightly?

"Is that how it is with you and Casey?"

"Oh, yes," Gabby said with a smile. "We were friends first, so we already knew each other's quirks. And we were also such a smooth team at work that a relationship just fell into place. Like it had always been there, you know?" Erin was gripping the sink tightly now and Gabby couldn't help but wonder if the other woman _did _know exactly what she was talking about. And probably not with Severide. She seemed to be searching for something to say.

"What went wrong with you and Jay?" Erin blurted, her eyes averted.

With a sideways glance, Gabby asked cautiously, "Why?"

Erin was blushing furiously. "Just, I know you guys were a thing before Casey…and was it not…natural the way you were talking about when you were with him? You seem friendly enough now, or tonight…you hugged…" she stopped and moved towards the door, clearly wishing she'd never spoken. Her lips were tight. "You know what? Never mind."

_She cares about him TOO! _Gabby thought victoriously before cautioning herself, _Don__'__t jump to conclusions. Get more information, get more information!_ "Jay is great. We just weren't the best couple. Everything started out with so much deception—"

"He was undercover though, it wasn't his fault!" Erin insisted.

_Bingo._ Gabby grinned slyly at her own reflection. "I know, I know. I don't blame him. Jay was kind of _during _Casey. Both Casey and I knew we had feelings for each other, but we hadn't figured it all out yet. Jay and I had fun—a _lot_ of fun—and I still care about him. We're friends. Like you guys."

Two spots of color appeared on Erin's cheeks. "Right. Friends."

"So, do Jay and Kelly get along?" Gabby didn't give Erin time to collect herself. Growing up Gabby had seen plenty of interrogations on cop shows and now her own brother in action. It was confession time.

Erin tried to mask the alarm on her face and crossed her arms. "What? Why do you ask?"

"Don't partners discuss that kind of thing? I know Shay and I do," Gabby said lightly and with false disinterest. "I figured you'd want to know what he thinks."

"Of course I do! I mean, we used to talk about stuff like that. Just, lately Jay doesn't really want to talk to me. Especially not about Kelly or relationships or anything personal." She ran her hands through her hair.

"Why not?" Gabby feigned innocence.

"Maybe Jay really doesn't like him. I guess I've never thought about it." To be fair, Erin did look miserable. "Whatever it is, Jay has been distancing himself from me. We were such good friends for a while, and—"

Gabby rolled her eyes, done with the innocent game. "Oh gosh, I wonder why he's distanced himself?"

"Excuse me?"

Finally, Gabby let her have it. "Jesus, Erin. Friends? Never thought about it? Give me a break. I was here a few weeks ago when the Intelligence Unit came into Molly's and you and Jay spent the whole night gazing at each other and flirting. Hell, that's what happened _every _time you guys came in here. Antonio even told me how upset Voight was at the idea of an in-unit romance. None of us are blind, but we were all blindsided by you and Severide! I'm pretty sure Jay was too!"

Erin's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed jerkily. She finally ground out, "I panicked, okay? I didn't know how to make Jay forgive me after I thought he'd killed Lonnie! I threw myself into a relationship with Kelly and…I care about Kelly! I do! But, Jay was so mad. And now…how did I not believe him? What am I supposed to do now?" She leaned back against the wall and sank to rest on her heels. She looked up at Gabby imploringly.

Gabby's mouth was dry. Of course, she'd _wanted _to confront Erin about Jay and had _wanted_ Erin to admit that she also had feelings for Jay…but she'd never really expected it to happen. Unrequited love was far too common for her to believe that the labyrinthine longing and regret she'd seen in Jay's eyes would be found mirrored in Erin's. And now, as much as she wanted Jay to be happy, she didn't want to be part of hurting Severide. Besides, before tonight she'd impassively liked Erin and a few minutes ago she'd willingly loathed her. Now she was advising her on her love life? Women just didn't make sense.

Erin pleaded, "Say something."

"Um…" Hadn't Jay said the same thing? Jesus, how did she get herself into these situations? This was quite literally none of her business.

"Gabby?"

"Look. Erin. My brother thinks highly of you and I know you're a nice person and talented detective. But, in this case, I can't really help you. They're both great guys. I've worked with Severide for ages and I've never seen him happier than now that he's with you. And then…Jay…" _Don__'__t you dare pick a side Gabriela Dawson!_

"You dated him," Erin stated flatly.

Gabby raised an eyebrow at the thinly-veiled jealousy in her tone. "Yes. And now he's a good friend. No matter how this ends and what you choose to do you have to remember that _you_ are the one who started seeing someone else. Neither of them made you do anything to begin with, and if you change your mind it wasn't from their influence."

Erin rubbed her hand over her lips as if trying to screen what she said next. "So, basically no matter what I do I hurt one of them."

"It doesn't have to be like that. Jay may be upset right now, but with time—"

"Jay's truly upset?" Erin interrupted. "Are you sure it's about me? Because it may not be, and I don't want to be an idiot and make things worse by dredging up the past between us because I think we're past that and if things become more awkward I mean more than they already are because he'll hardly talktomeasitisand—"

"Erin!" Gabby barked to interrupt the steady stream of words that had grown increasingly frantic and unintelligible.

"—and I'm happy with Kelly," Erin finished hollowly.

Gabby's sympathy for the other woman swelled. Here she was, a hardened detective, and she was reduced to a female, romantic stereotype by two men. It made Gabby feel so much better about the drama she'd experienced in the past year with Pete, Casey, Jay, and then Casey again. She asked gently, "Are you sure that you are? Because you keep saying that, but I also keep hearing you talking about Jay. How he's feeling, what's affecting him, and what your relationship with him is becoming."

Erin groaned. "You're right. No, I mean. I don't know. What am I doing?"

Gabby was trying to figure out what to say next when Erin's phone vibrated. The detective jumped and sheepishly eyed the screen.

"It's Kelly. Probably wondering where I am. I—I'd better go. Thanks for listening and the advice and everything." She smiled timorously at Gabby before reaching for the door.

"No problem," Gabby answered before saying hurriedly, "Just don't let this get further out of hand. Talk to both of them and—make a decision. Don't leave Jay hanging, okay?"

With a rueful smile cast over her shoulder, Erin murmured, "I won't. I'll see you later." With that she was out the door.

As soon as the door closed behind her Gabby whipped out her phone. She rapidly punched in Jay's number and waited.

He answered groggily, probably already at home trying to sleep off a bottle of tequila, "Hello?"

Gabby could hardly keep the giddiness out of her voice. "We have to meet at some point tomorrow!"

"Whahuh?" Jay was definitely not his usual self.

"Jay! Focus! It's about Erin—"

He was instantly more alert. "What? Is she okay?"

Impatient, Gabby rolled her eyes. "She's fine. Now pay attention. I have a shift tomorrow, but meet me at Molly's at nine. Unless I have a call I'll be there. It's very important, so write that down. I have a feeling you may not remember details in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah. But Erin's okay?"

"She's fine!" This time Gabby had to stifle a laugh. "She's _just_ fine."


End file.
